Chi no namida
by Devil-Alm-Uchiha
Summary: Encerrado en la carcel, sin poder salir, sin escapatoria, observo el cielo tras los barrotes de mi prision.
1. Visitas

1-Visitas

Una persona miraba el exterior a traves de una pequeña ventana llena de barrotes desde la oscuridad de su celda, impidiendo ver su cuerpo y su rostro.Hacia ya meses que no salia al exterior, hacia meses que no veia el cielo sin barrotes de por medio, hacia meses que solo conocia la soledad de la celda y su oscuridad. Aunque despues de todo no era nada distinto a lo que habia sido siempre su vida, siempre habia estado sumerjido en la soledad y embuelto por la oscuridad, ambas habian sido sus compañeras durante su vida, llena de agonia, odio, ansias de poder y venganza….

Suspiro con fuerza y se levanto con pesadez dispuesto a hacer sus ejercicios diarios, estar encerrado no era una razon para perder la forma, ademas no se lo podia permitir, en cuanto consiguese escapar de esa prision debia seguir con su motivo de existencia, la venganza hacia quien fue el responsable de su soledad. Se dirigio sin prisa hacia la barra que esta clavada en horizontal en la pared, dio un pequeño salto y se agarro con fuerza. Tras dar varios suspiros empezo a subir y bajar en relacion con la barra, haciendo flexiones. Subia hasta que la cabeza superaba a la barra y bajaba lentamente dificultando aun mas el ejercicio, despues de varios minutos cuando el sudor empezo a empapar su cuerpo acelero el ritmo, cogia con fuerza aire por la nariz y lo soltaba con pesadez por la boca, en un ritmo simultaneo al de las flexiones. Mientras realizaba el ejercicio pensaba en como habia acabado por terminar asi, preso en la carcel de Konoha, acusado de traicion e intento de asesinato de sus antiguos compañeros. Era absurdo, empezo a hacer flexiones con una sola mano, él no tenia porque estar encerrado alli¿traicion? Él solo se habia intentado irse de la villa sin que nadie se percatase de que la abandonaba, pero primero Sakura y luego Naruto habian intentado detenerle, lo que fue en vano, consiguio irse junto con Orochimaru. No habia ido para unirse a él, sino a aprender de él. ¿Intento de asesinato? Cierto que habia intentado desacerse de sus compañeros por segunda vez pero, solo fue en defensa propia ellos empezaron a atacarle gritando que volviese a Konha y él se habia nego por lo que se defendio y gano la pelea dejandolos malheridos. Lo que no entendia es lo que ocurrio, simplemente sintio a alguien a su espalda y este le golpeo, cuando desperto ya estaba en aquella celda, siete meses habian pasado exactamente, en los que un dia por semana era torturado por Ibiki en busca de informacion sobre Ororchimaru, pero el no abria la boca ni para gritar de dolor o quejarse, él no sabia nada de Orochimaru, él solo habia estado alli entrenando, no sabia ninguno de sus planes.

Se escucho el estruendo de una puerta abrirse por todo el pasillo, atrayendo su atencion y la de los demas presos, dejo su actividad para volver a su rincon para impedir que le viesen. Cerro los ojos concentrandose, eran cuatro, lo sabia por las pisadas y por las voces que escuchaba Dos hombres y dos mujeres´´ penso. Los pasos se detuvieron ante su celda, pero él no se molesto en abrir los ojos, intuia quienes eran y no estaba interesado.

-Uchiha Sasuke –Dijo una voz femenina madura, revelando la edad de la mujer- Ponte en la luz –Ordeno. Pero no recibio respuesta alguna por parte de Sasuke.

-¡¡Sasuke!! –Grito un rubio con alegria- ¡¡Somos nosotros¡¡Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei!!-¡Sasuke-kun! –Le llamo la chica. El maestro solo lo buscaba entre la oscuridad de la celda.

-Hoy te dejaremos que tengas visitas, sera la primera vez en estos siete meses…-Al ver que no habia respuesta se dio la vuelta-

-Por mi pueden largarse todos –Dijo con una voz ronca, hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba.- No me interesan.

-Vamos a quedarnos te guste o no, Sasuke –Dijo Naruto- Vamos dejanos verte aunque sea….

-¿Verme? –Se levanto y se dirigio a la luz de la celda. Los tres miembros del equipo siete le miraron sorprendidos. Sasuke solo iba vestido con un pantalon roto y sucio por todas partes, su torso estaba al descubiero lleno de heridas y cicatrizes, aunque aun conservaba una buena musculatura se notaba que habia adelgazado mucho.

-Sasuke….-Dijo por primera vez Kakashi- ¿Qué te han hecho¿Qué significa esto? –Se volvio hacia Tsunade-

-Sasuke ha sido interrogado estos siete meses sobre Orochimaru –Dijo Tsunade observando al joven Uchiha que volvia a adentrarse en la oscuridad de la celda- Tengo que irme, podeis salir cuando querais –Sus tacones resonaron en el pasillo hasta que se escucho la puerta cerrarse. Todo quedo en silencio hasta que cierto rubio lo rompio.

-¿Cómo has estado Sasuke?

-¡Que pregunta mas tonta¡¿No has visto lo que le han hecho?!- Le grito Sakura molesta, golpeando a Naruto-

-¡Gomen, Sakura-chan! –Dijo sobandose la cabeza. La puerta se volvio a abrir dejando paso a un hombre con un carro, la comida. Llego frente la celda de Sasuke, cogio un cucharon de la comida que llevaba en una gran olla y dejo caer el contenido en el plato que Sasuke tenia alli. Naruto y Sakura miraron con asco la especie de masa que cayo en el plato, era entre verdosa y marron y su olor no era muy agradable. El hombre lleno el vaso sucio que tambien habia alli y ademas le dejo un trozo de pan.

-Que aproveche….-Murmuro el hombre y continuo su camino. Los tres quedaron en silencio cuando notaron que Sasuke se movia, solo vieron un brazo extendido hacia el plato el cual arrastro hacia la oscuridad y luego el vaso. Sasuke miro con indiferencia la comida, con tranquilida cogio algo de comida con la mano y se lo llevo a la boca, el sabor no era nada agradable pero despues de siete meses habia aprendido que sino comia aquello moriria de hambre, y él no podia morir, no sin cumplir su ambicion o por lo menos intentarlo.

-Sasuke...¿Esta bueno? –Pregunto Naruto con cara de asco, aquello olia fatal y el sabor no podia ser mucho mejor.- ¿Cómo te puedes comer eso? –La respuesta fuer el silencio. Despues de un rato, cuando acabo de comer, puso el vaso sobre el plato y empujo a este que quedo justo en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba antes- Sasuke…hablanos, por favor.

-Dejadme en paz, no hay nada que quiera hablar con vosotros –Dijo molesto- ¿Era esto lo que queriais,no?

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Sakura-

- Jejejeje –Se rio de forma fria, cosa que puso los vellos de punta a los dos muchachos y que el mayor se pusiese aun mas serio- Queriais que regresase a Konoha….pues bien ya lo estoy, encerrado como un perro, sin poder salir sin el permiso de su amo.

-Sasuke, nosotros no queriamos esto –Dijo Kakashi- Solo queria que volvieses…para estar juntos de nuevo…

-¡¡Pues lo que habeis logrado es que me encierren!! -Grito furioso- ¡¡Mientras Itachi sigue por ahí….!! –

-¿Itachi¡Solo piensas en el! –Le corto Naruto- ¿Es que nosotros no te importamos?

-Solo lo dire una vez mas –Murmuro- Uchiha Itachi, mi hermano, es mi razon de existencia, es por lo que sigo vivo, él es mi objetivo…

- Ya te dije –Empezo Kakashi- Que la venganza hacia tu hermano no te traera nada, ni aunque lo consigas , solo traeras mas dolor hacia ti mismo y a los que te rodean.

-No creo que pueda sufrir mas, Hatake –Murmuro- Vivo dia a dia deseando mi muerte, que mi vida acabe para no tener que vivir con la venganza de mi clan sobre mis hombros, y saber que nunca conseguire obtenerla pues Itachi es mejor que yo…..

-¡Junto podemos lograrlo, Sasuke-kun! –Grito Sakura- ¡Unidos podremos vencer a tu hermano!

-¿Primero me decis que olvide mi venganza y luego me ofreceis ayuda? –Dijo burlandose de ellos- La venganza es solo mia, y no me convencereis de que la abandone, perdeis tiempo y saliva.- Se levanto y fue hacia la luz, les miro fijamente- Olvidaos de mi como yo hize con vosotros, me importais menos que una mierda, ya no soy el Sasuke que conocisteis. Os odio y no quiero veros en lo que me queda de vida en esta maldita celda.

-Eres un….eres un….-Decia furioso Naruto-

-Sasuke-kun….-Sakura se fue de alli llorando--¡Esta me las pagas! –Naruto corrio tras Sakura intentando alcanzarla. Sasuke sonrio satisfecho pero se dio cuenta de que alguien seguia alli, Kakashi.

-¿No te vas?

-¿Qué prentendes conseguir con todo esto Sasuke? –Pregunto con un tono apagado, el joven le miro confuso.- Somos lo unico que te queda en lazos de amistad y amor….¿Realmente quieres estar solo mientras vivas¿Quieres perder lo unico que te puede devolver la felicidad? –Tras esas preguntas se fue por donde anteriormente se habian ido los otros dos muchachos dejando a un Sasuke pensativo.

Espero que os guste, dejad reviews ;)


	2. El castigo del traidor

2-La tortura del Traidor.

Dos dias despues de la visita del equipo 7 a Sasuke, el consejo y la Hokage se habian reunido para tomar alguna decisión sobre Sasuke, pues no conseguian sacarle nada al menor de los Uchiha, y eso estaba poniendo de los nervios al consejo, que según ellos el Uchiha no parecia sufrir en sus torturas.

- ¿No estareis siendo demasiado blanda con Uchiha Sasuke por vuestra amistad con el chico del Kyubi? –Pregunto un anciano. Tsunade le miro algo ofendida-

-Naruto en ningun momento ha sabido que le Uchiha ha estado siendo torturado.

-¿Y entonces¿Por qué no habla?

-No lo se, yo no tengo culpa de que ese chico soporte todas las torturas.

-Se nota que es un Uchiha, siempre han sido muy orgullosos inclusos para sufrir –Dijo una anciana-

-Se me ha ocurrido algo….Creo que seria muy humillante para el, que viesen como es torturado….

-¿No pretenderas que hagan que torturen a ese muchacho con publico? –Pregunto Tsunade sorprendida-

-Exacto –Dijo el anciano- Es mas…quiero que esten presentes los miembros de su antiguo equipo…

-¿Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura…¡Estan locos! –Grito indignada-

-Y ademas de ellos – Continuo el anciano ignorando a la Hokage- Tambien deberian estar presentes ninjas jovenes…digamos de quince a veinte años, para que aprendan como se castiga la traicion.

-¿Pero que fin tendria esto, Takeshi? –Pregunto la anciana-

-Esta vez no habra ningun interrogatorio, simplemente le haremos sufrir y humillarlo.- Dijo Takeshi muy satisfecho con su idea.

-¿Desde cuando este es el estilo de Konoha? –Pregunto Tsunade- No crei que fuesemos unos barbaros.

-Ese chico se merece eso y mucho mas, abandonar la villa e irse con Orochimaru para conspirar contra la villa.

-Él no conspi…

-No hay escusas, Tsunade –Corto la anciana- Esta decidido, Uchiha Sasuke sera torturado en la sala especial, delante de los antiguos miembros de su equipo y demas ninjas…-Tsunade suspiro indignada, estaban haciendo sufrir al chico por cosas que no habia hecho, ella tuvo una charla con el muchacho cuando lo trajo Kakashi desmayado. Le pregunto por los planes de Orochimaru y con toda sinceridad el muchaho le respondio que no sabia nada sobre ellos, que el solo habia ido para entrenar y eso hizo. Cuando se lo comunico al consejo, estos se enfadaron y empezaron las torturas. Ella no podia hacer nada, el consejo tenia un poder de sobreponerse al Hokage.

El ruido de la puerta de la celda abrirse desperto a Sasuke que habia estado durmiendo tranquilamente, miro a los dos ANBU sorprendido, hoy no era su dia de tortura…¿Qué pasaba alli? No le dio tiempo a pensar nada mas pues uno le pateo la cabeza con fuerza, dejandole algo aturdido y en seguida le esposaron las manos.

-Levanta, traidor –Dijo uno de ellos cogiendole de los pelos y levantandolo a la fuerza, Sasuke solo hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no se quejo- ¡Andando! –Lo empujo hacia la salida. Sasuke suspiro, estaba cansado ya de esa situacion, en cuanto saliese de alli, Konoha iba a saber quien era Sasuke Uchiha. Los dos ANBU se colocaron detrás de el y otros dos, que habian estado esperando, se colocaron delante suya, indicandole el camino. Miro con curiosidad como tomaban el pasillo de la derecha, normalmente era el de la izquierda, el ANBU al ver su confusion se rio- Hoy sera especial. –Sasuke fruncio el entrecejo, aquello no le gustaba nada, tenia un mal presentimiento.

Mientras Sasuke era llevado a la sala, la hokage habia reunido a un grupo de jovenes ninjas, entre ellos por supuesto Kakashi,Naruto y Sakura, en la sala continua tal como le habia pedido el consejo. Miro a aquellos tres con pena, sabia los que les iba a doler aquello, ademas de los otros ninjas, ella no creia que aquello fuese un buen metodo de educacion´´.

-Los del consejo han organizado este evento para enseñaros, como se paga el precio de traicionar a nuestra Villa –Vio la cara de sospecha de Kakashi, él no era tan inocente como Naruto o Sakura para no saber lo que iba a ocurrir de alli. Suspiro- Y para ello os mostraremos la tortura del traidor….-Una parte de la pared se retiro para dejar ver a Sasuke, a quien en esos momentos le estaban poniendo unos collares con pinchos en la cara interior, los cuales se clavaron en su piel- Uchiha Sasuke….

-¡Sasuke! –Grito Naruto y corrio en su direccion, pero choco con algo transparente, palpo el lugar, habia un crital- ¡Vieja Tsunade¿Por qué haces esto?

-Lo siento Naruto, no es una decisión mia –Dijo apenada. Kakashi se acerco al cristal al igual que Sakura, miro entristezido a su antiguo alumno que en esos momentos les estaba mirando muy confuso.

-¿Desde cuando en la villa de la hoja hacemos estas cosas, Hokage-sama? –Pregunto Kakashi--Eso mismo me he preguntado yo Kakashi, pero ha sido decisión del consejo.

-¡Malditos cabrones! –Grito Naruto--

Sasuke-kun…-Las lagrimas invadieron los ojos de Sakura-

En la otra sala Sasuke les miraba confuso ¿le iban a torturas con aquellos alli presentes¿Qué querian conseguir con aquello? Un agudo dolor le distrayo de sus pensamientos. Le estaban colocando unos estraños collares por todo el cuerpo, uno en el cuello, otro en cada muñeca y otros dos en cada tobillo. Los pinchos de aquellos artilugios se clavaron lentamente en su blanca piel, haciendo que pequeños chorros de sangre recorrieran su piel. Observo la situacion, unos veinte ninjas observandole mientras sufria, entre ellos Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura ademas de la Hokage y estaba rodeado por unos diez ANBU.

-Bien, comencemos –Dijo uno y antes de que Sasuke pudiese reaccinar habia sido agarrado por uno y otro comenzo a golpearlo con brutalidad en todas partes. Tras varios minutos Sasuke se habia cansado no iba a tolerar aquello, golpeo con un cabezazo al que tenia detrás haciendo que le soltase, pero los pinchos del cuello se clavaron mas antes aquella accion, haciendole inclinarse de dolor, lo cual aprovecho uno de los hombres para golpearle y cayo al suelo, clavandose por tanto movimiento de su cuerpo los pinchos de las muñecas y tobillos se incrustaran mas en su carne.- Ahora veras –Le agarro de la muñeca, por donde tenia en cinturon y apreto con fuerza. Sasuke solto un jadeo de dolor y apreto los ojos con fuerza.

-¡¡¡SASUKE!!!- Grito Naruto- ¡Parad esto! –Grito deseperado

-Lo siento….

-¡El lo siento no nos sirve de nada! –Dijo Kakashi perdiendo los nervios- ¡Eres la hokage, imponte!

-Sasuke-kun no ha hecho nada malo para merecer todo eso –Decia llorando Sakura.

Tras varios minutos en los cuales Sasuke fue golpeado, insultado y tirado al suelo una y otra vez, lo arrastraron, cogiendolo por los tobillos, hasta un poster donde despues de levantaron y una ANBU lo sujeto con las mueñecas apretando sin piedad. Uno de los ANBU avanzo con latigo en mano y se coloco frente a Sasuke, y con una sonrisa empezo a golpearle.

-Ahhh….-Murmuro Sasuke, no se iba permitir gritar, ni hablar. Aun tenia su orgullo y dignidad intactos, era lo unico que tenia. Perdio la cuenta de los golpes, pero no del dolor que le causaban, notaba la tibia sangre caer por su espalda, resbalar por sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo, donde se acumulaba y formaba un charco. Estaba agotado, a penas podia ni mantenerse en pie, si no fuese por el ANBU que le sujetaba los brazos, habria caido.

-Ahora te marcaremos como el traidor y el mentiroso que eres.-Le diero la vuelta quedando Sasuke de frente hacia la otra sala, vio con desprecio las miradas de lastima que recibia, pero todo eso se le olvido al ver una barra de hierro al fuego vivo acercandose a el. El ANBU que llebava la barra se acercaba lentamente a Sasuke, quien observo el simbolo de esta, 嘘.

-¡¡AHHHHHHHH!! –Grito cuando el ANBU puso el material al rojo vivo sobre su pecho-Los espectadores temblaron al escuhar el grito desgarrador que Sasuke no pudo contener. Los ojos de Naruto se habian vuelto rojos por la ira, habia dejado que el Kyubi le dominase un poco.

-No me dijeron nada de esto….-Murmuro Tsunade. Sasuke quedo insconciente debido al dolor insoportable que estaba sintiendo. Los ANBU le quitaron los cinturones y se lo llevaron de alli

.-No lo voy a permitir –Dijo Naruto- ¡No voy a permitir que sigais haciendole esto a Sasuke! –Se fue de alli a paso furioso siendo seguido inmediatamente por Kakashi y Sakura.

-Tenemos que sacar a Sasuke -Dijo Kakashi- Fue un error por mi parte traerlo de vuelta.

Por otra parte uno de los ANBU arrastro a Sasuke hacia su celda y lo tiro dentro sin cuidado alguno, aunque en realidad Sasuke seguia insconciente y no se enteraba de nada, solo de un agudo dolor en su pectoral izquierdo, y en su cabeza un solo pensamiento, escapar de alli.


	3. Los renegados

3- Los renegados.

Dos personas caminaban por el silencioso bosque de las afueras de Konoha, su paso era tranquilo, no parecian tener prisa. Ambos llevaban un curioso sombrero del cual colgaba un cascabel y varias tiras de tela, pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion eran sus tunicas negras decoradas con nubes rojas. Uno de ellos cargaba en la espalda una enorme espada envuelta en vendas, este era de mayor altura que el otro.

-Ne, Itachi-san –Llamo a su compañero.

-¿Qué quieres Kisame? –Pregunto algo molesto, no le gustaba hablar durante los viajes.

-¿Por qué vamos ahora por el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi? –Pregunto algo confundido- Crei que antes debian capturar al Jinchuuriki de Yamata.

-El lider ha ordenado que capture al niño del Kyubi, y yo solo puedo obedecer –Y si habia algo que le gustase menos que hablar durante los viajes, era obedecer a aquel tio.

-Nunca has parecido conforme con recibir ordenes del Lider, Itachi-san.- Itachi no comento nada- Aun no se porque estas en Akatsuki.

-No es algo que te incumba –Murmuro.

-Somos compañeros, camaradas. No deberiamos tener secretos –Dijo sonriendole.

-No me jodas, Kisame –dijo con un tono de advertencia- Tu no deberias estar aquí, puedo yo solo…

-Pero si tu viniste conmigo a capturar al Jichuuriki del cuatro colas –Repuso- Tengo un especial interes en el niño Kyubi, ademas el Lider me ordeno otra cosa…-Itachi fruncio el entrecejo, eso el no lo sabia-

-¿Qué otra cosa?

-Uchiha Sasuke…-Kisame miro a Itachi y este le devolvio la mirada.- El lider esta interesado en él…

-¿Interesado en él? –Sonrio- Sasuke no se unira a Akatsuki,nuca.-Kisame se encogio de hombros.

-El lider quiere tener un plactica con él, yo solo recibo ordenes, Itachi-san….Espero que no te moleste.

-¿Por qué deberia molestarme? –Pregunto mirando al frente.

-Es su hermano pequeño…-Dijo dudoso. Itachi se limito a mirar hacia delante pensativo¿Qué interes tendria el lider en su estupido hermano pequeño?

Mientras Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi se habian reunido en casa de este ultimo para hablar sobre como sacar a Sasuke de la carcel, aunque aun no lo tenian muy claro. Si sacaban a Sasuke de alli, serian considerados traidores, tendrian que abandonar Konoha. Sakura era la mas indecisa, ella tenia una familia alli, a diferencia de Naruto y Kakashi, pero le importaba Sasuke, habia tenido pesadillas toda la noche con la tortura de su antiguo compañero.

-Naruto –Comenzo Sakura- ¿Estas seguro?

-¡Por supuesto que si! –Dijo serio- No puedo dejar que mi mejor amigo reciba esas torturas porque al consejo le de la gana.

-Pero….

-¿Pero que Sakura? –Pregunto Kakashi- ¿Acaso no queres sacar a Sasuke?

-¡No es eso! –Repuso- No es por mi…Si no por Naruto….-Naruto le miro sorprendido.

-¿Por mi Sakura-chan? –dijo ilusionado.

-Naruto¿te das cuenta de que…-Le miro seria y preocupada a la vez- convertirte en Hokage de Konoha podria serte imposible si sacas a Sasuke de alli y despues te vas de Konoha?- Naruto bajo la mirada.

- Me habia dado cuenta, no soy tan tonto como aparento, Sakura-chan –Dijo llevandose una mano a la nuca.

-Naruto….-Murmuro Sakura.

-Pero para mi es mas importante ese idiota que un titulo, ademas no quiero ser el Hokage de un villa que comete tales atrocidades –Dijo molesto- Se van a enterar de quien es Uzumaki Naruto, datte bayo.- Kakashi sonrio tras su mascara.

-Sakura, si no quieres participar, Naruto y yo lo entenderemos, tienes una familia aquí, a diferencia de nosotros. Pero para mi Sasuke es como si fuese mi propio hijo –Dijo sinceramente sorprendiendo a Sakura y a Naruto-

-¡Exacto! –Grito Naruto emocionado- Y para mi ese tonto es como si fuese mi hermano, y yo nunca abandono a mi familia.-Sakura asintio.

-Esta bien, os ayudare a hacer el agujero en la pared de la celda para sacar a Sasuke-kun, pero…no os seguire mas alla de las puerta de Konoha…-Dijo decidida.

-Eso sera mas que suficiente –Dijo Kakashi-

-Aunque, ahora que lo pienso –Dijo Naruto cruzandose de brazos- Sasuke esta herido.

-No hay problema –Dijo tranquila Sakura- Recordad que soy la aprendiz de Tsunade-sama.

-A veces se me olvida que eres un ninja medico, Sakura-chan –Dijo Naruto con un tono de disculpa.

- Yo si habia caido en ello, pero…Sakura, eso te tomara demasiado tiempo –Dijo mirandola- Nos llevaremos a Sasuke herido y cuando salgamos de la villa, ya nos ocuparemos de él.

-No os recomiendo eso –Dijo Sakura- Sus heridas podrian infectarse.

-No le pasara nada, confia en nosotros –Dijo Naruto- No dejaremos que le pase nada a ese idiota.-Le sonrio.

-Os hechare de menos a los tres –Dijo apenada Sakura-

-Podemos escribirnos si quieres Sakura –Dijo Kakashi tratando de consolarla- Asi no perderemos el contacto.

-Y tambien podramos entrar alguna vez en la villa, para algo somos ninjas.

-Entonces repasemos el plan…-Como si fuese tan dificil, datte bayo.-Lo digo sobretodo por ti Naruto –A este le cayo una gota de sudor- Solo tenemos que infiltrarnos por las murallas de la prision noqueando si hace falta a los guardias, subir por la pared hasta llegar a la celda de Sasuke, Sakura hara el agujero en la pared, yo lo cogere y nos largaremos lo mas rapido posible.

-Como yo dije, muy sencillo.-Dijo Naruto-

-Pues entonces hasta las diez –Dijo levantandose Sakura y los otros dos tambien se levantanron, estos asintieron y desaparecieron de alli, pues estaban en casa de Sakura.Suspiro- Que todo salga bien.

Itachi y Kisame observaban la villa desde lo alto de un edificio, entrar en Konoha era tan sencillo que a Kisame le habia entrado la risa, pero se callo al recibir una mirada amenazante de Itachi. Daba pena ver como habia decaido la fuerza militar de la villa, bajaron con cuidado a un callejon tratando de coger informacion, iba a ser facil encontrar a Naruto,pero no sabian donde estaba Sasuke, solo sabian que estaba en Konoha.

-Mierda, si no podemos salir sin que hechen a correr ¿Cómo quieres que recogamos informacion? –Pregunto Kisame.

-Callate, y estate atento –Dijo cerrando los ojos. Un grupo de jovenes ninjas pararon delante del callejon.

-Yo no he podido dormir en toda la noche –Dijo una chica-

-Si, yo aun oigo el grito que dio –Dijo un chico- No se como pudieron mostrarnos la tortura del uchiha.- Itachi abrio con sopresa los ojos ¿tortura?-

-Es un traidor ¿Qué esperabas? –Pregunto un chico mas mayor-

-Pero es muy cruel lo que le hicieron, ademas con lo guapo que es Sasuke –Dijo la chica con voz soñadora. Itachi entrecerro los ojos, no habia duda, hablaban de su hermano.

-Dejate de tonterias –Siguieron su camino- No se que le ves a ese chico que no tenga yo.

-Para empezar no tiene cara de idiota como tú.…-Se alejaron y sus voces ya no se escuchaban.

-Parece que tu hermano esta en la carcel, Itachi-san –Dijo preocupado.- Eso nos traera problemas.

-Te traera problemas a ti –Puntualizo Itachi- Yo solo tengo que encargarme de Naruto.

-Jo¿no me vas a ayudar?-Pregunto molesto.

-No.

-Eres malo, Itachi-san –Desaparecieron de alli.

Los miembros del antiguo equipo siete estaban agachados junto a las murallas de la carcel.

-Las provisiones las he llevado a la salida de Konoha, Naruto tendras que llevarlas tu, yo cargare con Sasuke –dijo Kakashi-

-De acuerdo, no hay problema –Sonrio Naruto algo nervioso-

-Por el equipo siete –Dijo Sakura extendiendo el brazo y pronto Naruto y kakashi hicieron lo mismo-

-¡Por el equipo siete! –Se levantaron y saltaron la muralla, Kakashi noqueo al ANBU que estaba de guardia antes de que este se percatase de que algo ocurria, hizo un gesto con la mano indicandoles que podian avanzar, inmediatamente Sakura y Naruto siguieron a Kakashi, se pararon delante de la fachada del edificio, la cual empezaron a escalar concentrando chakra en los pies, subiron con sigilo tratando de no ser vistos. Kakashi iba buscado la ventana de Sasuke-

-Esto es muy facil- Dijo burlon Naruto-

-Calla y no seas gafe –Dijo Sakura.

-Aquí es –Dijo Kakashi, los otros dos se asomaron y vieron a Sasuke, estaba inconsciente- Adelante Sakura –Dijo apartandose. Esta asintio-

-¡Ahhhh! –Golpeo con fuerza la pared haciendo que esta se rompiese y Naruto y Kakashi entraron con rapidez. Naruto ayudo a Kakashi a subir a Sasuke en la espalda de este, se comenzo a escuchar pasos acelerados yendo hacia alli.- Vamos.

Salieron corriendo de los territorios de la carcel siendo perseguidos por los ANBU, Sakura ya se habia separado de ellos, para su suerte nadie se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, consiguieron salir de Konoha y Naruto recogio la mochila con las probisiones. Toda esta accion habia sido presenciado por dos personas.

-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba –Dijo Itachi-

-Esto es algo inesperado –Dijo Kisame- Ahora dos de nuestro objetivos son traidores de Konoha.

-Vamos hay que informar de esto- Dijo Itachi y desaparecieron.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que os guste


	4. 4 El despertar y una nueva vida

4- El despertar y una nueva vida.

Kakashi y Naruto habian conseguido despistar a los ANBU durante su persecucion por el bosque. Habian seguido hasta pasar la frontera del pais del fuego, ahora estaban el los limites del pais de Lluvia y cerca del pais del viento, pero la vegetacion era abundanre al igual que los rios. Pararon junto a uno de los rios para descansar un rato, aunque Kakashi le pidio a Naruto que pescara algo, le explico que cuanto mas durase las provisiones de la mochila mejor. Mientras el mayor fue a recoger algunas pequeñas ramas para prender una hoguera para cocinar los peces que atape Naruto. A Sasuke lo habian dejado tumbado en la hierba aun dormido.

-¡Mira esto Kakashi-sensei!- Corrio hacia él con seis peces- ¡Mira que grandes!

-Muy bien Naruto- sonrio tras su mascara- Has mejorado, en el examen para ascenso a chunin solo atrapasteis tres.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso, Kakashi-sensei?-Pregunto cruzandose de brazos.

-Los senseis podiamos observar la prueba desde unos televisores- Le explico- Y Naruto…

.-¿Qué?

-Deja de llamarme sensei.

-¿Entonces como quieres que te llame?- Pregunto confundido--

Llamame Kakashi asecas –Dijo sonriendole-

-Ahhh, se me hara extraño llamarte Kakashi –Dijo apenado- ¿Tardara Sasuke en despertar?

-No lo creo –Dijo Kakashi que estaba ocupado con la bandana, intentando quitarle la placa de metal- Sasuke despertara dentro de poco tiempo –Consiguio quitar la placa, la cual tiro al rio, y se volvio a poner la tela ocultando su ojo sharingan.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Pregunto Naruto alarmado-

-Ya no somos ninjas de Konoha asi que….

-¿Cómo que no sois ninjas de Konoha? –Pregunto una voz.

-¡¡SASUKE!! –Grito Naruto- ¡Te despertaste! –Sasuke miro a su alrededor condido.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estamos en el pais de la Lluvia –Contesto Kakashi.

-No entiendo nada, yo estaba…

-Si, pero te sacamos de alli y abandonamos la vila.- Sasuke les miro sorprendido y se levanto-

-Estais locos…

-¿Locos? -Pregunto Naruto- Podrias darnos las gracias por lo menos, idiota.

-Yo no os he pedido nada –Se dio media vuelta- Me largo.

-Tu no vas a ningun lado –Dijo Naruto- He sacrificado mi sueño de ser hokage por ti y no voy a permitir que te largues.

-No tengo tiempo que perder con vosotros –Dijo mirandolos de reojo- Tengo que ir en busca de Itachi.

-Itachi..Itachi….Parece como si estuvieses enamorado de el –Dijo Naruto. Sasuke simplemente sonrio de lado y nego con la cabeza.

-Lo unico que quiero de Itachi es su vida –Dijo friamente-

-No llegaras muy lejos en ese estado, Sasuke –Intervino Kakashi- Ademas de que te hace falta algo de ropa- Por primera vez desde que se habia despertado Sasuke se miro asi mismo, solo tenia un pantalon sucio y rasgado y ademas su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas , la mayoria ya cicatrizadas. Desde luego no iba a pasar desapercibido con esas pintas- Estaba esperando a que despertases, para que despues de comer fuesemos a algun pueblo cercano y conseguir al de ropa.

-Grrr –Gruño Sasuke al verse acorralado-

-Vamos Sasuke, alegra esa cara –Dijo Naruto- Apartir de ahora los tres seremos una famila –Sasuke le miro con una ceja alzada- ¿Qué?¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Sasuke, bañate mientras cocino los peces –Kakashi ando hasta la mochila y saco un pantalon negro, el cual le lanzo- Puedes ponerte un pantalon que me traje para esto.-Sasuke simplemente asintio y se fue hacia el rio-

-¿No lo ves muy…docil, Kakashi-sensei? –Pregunto Naruto-

-Creo que sabe que no le queda otra alternativa….¿No te dije que dejases de llamarme sensei?

-Ahhh…es cierto…-Dijo llevandose una mano a la nuca- Perdon

-No te disculpes, llevas años diciendome sensei es normal que te cueste en un principio –Kakashi se sento en el suelo y saco su famoso libro Icha Icha paradise-

-¿Aun sigues con ese libro? –Pregunto sorprendido Naruto--

Me estoy volviendo a leer la saga –Dijo concentrado en su lectura-

-Es un pevertido…-Murmuro Naruto-

-Oye Naruto –Le llamo Sasuke acercandose ya a ellos vestido con el pantalon negro- ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

-Ella…se quedo en la aldea…-Le miro curioso- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad –Vio como Naruto clavaba su vista en su tatuaje del brazo derecho-

-¿Qué es eso?- Kakashi tambien puso interes en el brazo de Sasuke-

-Es el simbolo del pacto con las serpientes –Explico Sasuke- Con el puedo invocar a Manda.

-Manda…Manda…-Naruto se cruzo de brazos algo pensativo- ¡Ah, ya recuerdo¡Es la serpiente de Orochimaru! –Sasuke simplemente asintio- Ahora que lo menciono…¿Qué paso con Orochimaru, Sasuke?

- Lo derrote dias antes de que vosotros me capturaseis.

-¿Ganaste a Orochimaru? –Pregunto sorprendido Naruto y Kakashi. Sasuke asintio mientras se sentaba al lado de la hoguera donde se estaban cocinando los peces-

-Al parecer te hiciste muy fuerte, Sasuke –Dijo Kakashi-

-No creas, él estaba debil…-¿Debil? –Pregunto Naruto. Sasuke suspiro molesto por tanta charla-

-El dia del ritual se acercaba, asi que antes de que él me pillase desprevenido decidi pillarle yo, debido a la cercania del cumplimiento de tres años, el cuerpo de Ororchimaru estaba muy enfermo y debilitado.

-¿Cómo conseguiste ganarle? –Pregunto Kakashi-

-Cuando consiguio atraparme el la dimension de su interior para traspasar su alma use mi sharingan para destrozar la dimension y asi orochimaru murio. –Cogio uno de los peces y soplo antes de darle un bocado-

-Sin tu sharingan no habrias ganado –Dijo Naruto- No tiene merito- Cogio otro pez-

-Pues hazlo tu si eres tan fuerte, idiota.

-¿¡Idiota!?

-Paz muchachos, tranquilizaos –Kakashi se bajo las mascara y comenzo a comer su pescado. Los dos chicos se fulminaron con la irada y luego desviaron la vista- Algunas cosas no cambian, aunque crezcais.

-Eso es lo divertido Kakashi-sen….Kakashi…-Dijo Naruto algo incomodo. Sasuke les miro con sumo interes y se levanto-

-Tengo que volver a la guarida de Orochimaru –Les dijo- Asi que si me quereis acompañar y comprar las ropas, mas vale que os deis prisa.

-¿Para que quieres regresar? –Pregunto Naruto-

-Hay un viejo amigo a quien debo liberar –Dijo apagando la hoguera, los otros dos se levantaron-

-Entonces vamos a la ciudad que hay a unos kilometros de aquí….Y Naruto, quitate la bandana –Le sugirio Kakashi.

-De acuerdo –Naruto se quito la bandana pero no la tiro como hizo Kakashi, sino que se la guardo. Despues de una hora de caminar sin descanso, llegaron a una pequeña ciudad lleno de comercios. Pasearon por su ancha calles viendo en varias ocasiones carteles con la foto de Sasuke, el cual agachaba la cabeza, despues de todo era un traidor por el cual habian puesto recompensa. Kakashi eligio una tienda que parecia que no recibia muchos clientes.

-Bueno dias –Saluda la anciana dependienta- ¿Qué desean?

-Vestimientas y armas –Dijo Kakashi- Para los tres.

-Esperen un momento –La anciana entro a una habitacion que habia detrás de ella y salio empujando un mueble enorme-

-¿Cómo puede empujar eso? –Pregunto soprendido Naruto-

-Las apariencias engañan –Susurro Sasuke-

-Pueden elegir el que mas les guste –Los tres hombres abrieron las puertas del gran armario y se encontraron con una gran cantidad de ropa. Se quedaron observando un buen rato- Yo me quedo con este…¿hay provadores? –Pregunto a la anciana que señalo unas puertas a la derecha- Gracias.

-¡Pues yo esto! –Naruto corrio hacia otra de las puertas, seguido de Kakashi que iba a paso mas tranquilo.

Sasuke salio ya vestido, su ropa consistia en una camisa de una manga muy larga, tanto que la mano no llegaba a asomar, por el contrario la otra manga era corta, Sasuke ya lo habia personalizado con el simbolo del clan Uchiha en la manga izquierda, un pantalon negro, una prenda azul oscuro que rodeaba su contura que era sujeto por un cinturon blanco, ademas de unos calentadores de piernas blancos y las tipicas sandalias. Despues salio Naruto, su prenda era una gabardina de dos partes, la exterior era negra y la interior rojas, ademas era de cuello alto tapandole parte del rostro, un pantalon negro, una cinta roja en la cabeza y las sandalias. Kakashi que fue el ultimo en salie iba con una camisa azul de mangas largas, la cual tenia dos colmillos rojos, un pantalon verde oscuro y las sandalias, aunque claro llevaba su mascara.

-Estais muy guapos –Dijo Kakashi con tono divertido-

-Naruto ¿quieres ser Shino dos? –Pregunto burlon-

-¡Callate¡Yo tengo estilo! No como tu –Dijo mirandole malhumurado-

-Si, si….-Sasuke fue al mostrador donde habia una exposicion de armas variadas- ¿Tiene una katana?

-Oh, por supuesto –La ancia se agacho y cogio una katana que estaba enfundada en su funda totalmente negra- Esta es kusenagi, pero no cualquiera puede manejarla, ella elige a su portador –Sasuke sonrio y coguio la katana, para luego desenvairnarla-

-Me gusta esta katana –Depsues de la katana de Sasuke compraron algunas armas mas y tras pagar salieron de la tienda-

-¿Y como se llama tu amigo? –Pregunto Kakashi-

-Suiguetsu –Contesto Sasuke, empezando a andar guiandoles.

Muchas gracias por los rewies, a los que temen que sea parejas yaoi, tranquilos no lo es, dudo que tengan parejas por lo menos en los capitulos del principios.Aquí os dejo el link para que veais mejor como estan vestidos los personajes, una imagen vale mas que mil palabras XDDD

Sasuke

http://img522.imageshack.us/my.php?imageimagen124lt6.jpg

Naruto

http://img234.imageshack.us/my.php?imageimagen125ik7.jpg

Kakashi

http://img522.imageshack.us/my.php?imageimagen128hx2.jpg

Proximo capitulo: El amigo de Sasuke. Suigetsu


	5. El amigo de Sasuke Suigetsu

4-El amigo de Sasuke. Suigetsu

La guarida estaba medio en ruinas, el polvo caia del techo ensuciando el suelo y dificultando la respiracion. Tenia aspecto de estar abandonado, pero no era asi, aun habia dos personas en aquel lugar. Uno se preparaba para salir de alli, sabia que no tardaria en llegar algun Akatsuki o tal vez Sasuke decidiese volver para deshacerse de el. Kabuto guardo todas sus muestras y pociones en una mochila y se fue a la sala de los experimentos. La mayoria de los tanques donde encerraban a los experimientos mas especiales estaban rotos, y aunque habia algunos intactos, solo uno de ellos estaba ocupado por alguien. Kabuto se paro delante de él, a simple vista parecia que no habia nadie dentro, solo agua.

-Parece que al final Sasuke no vendra a liberarte –Dijo Kabuto con algo de guasa-

-Callate, o en cuanto este libre te matare –Le contesto una voz desde el tanque- Sasuke volvera, si yo fuera tu me largaria.

-¿Sabes? Podria matarte ahora mismo, Suigetsu –Le dijo de forma amenazante-

-Oh….Entonces estarias firmando tu sentencia de muerte –Parecia por el tembleque de su voz que se estaba riendo-

-¿Qué insinuas? –Pregunto molesto-

-Sasuke te dejo vivo despues de matar a Orochimaru, si Sasuke me dijo que me liberaria es porque me necesita por lo que sea que se le halla ocurrido a ese pequeño Uchiha….

-¿Y¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi sentencia de muerte? –pregunto poniendose bien las gafas-

-Si me matas….¿Crees realmente que Sasuke lo dejara pasar? –Pregunto con burla-

-Si te mato…

-Ira a por ti –Termino por reirse-

-Ojala te pudras ahí dentro, que Sasuke no venga a por ti.

-Que pena que tu deseo no vaya a ser escuchado.- Kabuto miro mal al tanque y se dio media vuelta-

-Cuando termine mi ultimo experiemento, tú y Sasuke deseareis estar muertos –Salio del lugar dejando a Suigetsu solo que suspiro aburrido-

-Este Sasuke tarda mucho….-Por unos momentos se podieron apreciar dos ojos amarillos sumerjidos en el agua-

En otra cueva los Akatsuki se habian reunido para analizar la situacion de sus planes, los unicos cuerpos que se distinguian pefectamente eran los de Itachi y Kisame, los demas eran meros hologramas.

-¿Otra vez con las manos vacias Itachi ,hum? –Pregunto Deidara. Itachi se mantuvo callado, pero a miro a Deidara con su sharingan

- No me mires con eso ojos, me fastidian, hum –Dijo algo molesto, ante esto Itachi sonrio levemente-

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunto el Lider- ¿Por qué no esta aquí el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi?

-¿Por qué tu no comentaste que querias que Kisame capturase tambien a Sasuke? –Pregunto Itachi. Los demas se soprendieron-

-¿Sasuke? –Pregunto Tobi- ¿Ese no es tu hermano pequeño, Itachi-san?

-Tu hermano hace meses mato a Orochimaru….-Dijo el lider-

-¿Qué un renacuajo a matado a Orochimaru, hum? –Pregunto incredulo Deidara-

-El hermano de Itachi es mas poderoso de lo que mucho de vosotros piensan, y cuanto mas pase el tiempo se hara aun mas fuerta, al igual que el chico del Kyubi, cada vez controla mejor al Biuju, y su esencia se estan mezclando.

-Tuvimos un contratiempo –Intervinio Kisame- Sasuke estaba en la carcel de Konoha, no libre como se suponia.

-¿Y que este en la carcel os supone un problema,hum? Con mi arte no habria tardado ni un segundo.

-Eso Deidara-sempai –Dijo Tobi- Tardarias lo mismo que con el Jinchuuriki del Shukaku –A Deidara le aparecia una vena en la sien-

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando con eso,hum!? –Pregunto enfurecido Deidara-

-Pues que tu arte no fue muy efectivo –Dijo calmado Tobi-

-¡Callate, inutil! –Grito señalandolo- ¡Ningun idiota que no sabe apreciar mi arte me va a decir nada sobre él!

-¡¡Callaos los dos!! –Grito el Lider- ¡Parece que esto fuese una guarderia!

-¡Ha empezado él! –Gritaron Deidara y Tobi-

-Arggg…estoy rodeado de idiotas –Dijo el Lider- ¿Y que paso con el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi?

-El caso es que como Sasuke estaba en la carcel acusado de traicion decidieron torturarlo –Comenzo Itachi pues el niño Kyubi era cosa suya- Y ante esto Naruto y Kakashi decidieron sacar por ellos mismos al chico de alli, e huyeron de Konoha junto con mi hermano.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso para que no le captureis,hum?

-Creimos acertado informar de esto primero ademas….-Fueron interrumpido por la aparecion de otro miembro-

-¿Qué pasa Zetsu? –Pregunto el Lider-

-Uchiha Sasuke junto con Hatake Kakashi y el jinchuuriki del Kyubi de dirigen a la guarida de Orochimaru –Susurro este-

-¿La guarida de Orochimaru? –Pregunto Kisame- ¿Para que iran alli?

- Jejeje- Deidara se rio- Creo que voy a hacer una visita a esos tres,hum –Itachi le miro de reojo-

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Tobi- ¿Por qué?

-Yo queria matar a Orochimaru, asi que Sasuke Uchiha me debe una pelea, ademas de paso podemos capturar al Jinchuuriki del Kyubi.

-No mates a Uchiha Sasuke, Deidara –Dijo el Lider dando permiso a Deidara para ir- O acabaras tu muerto.

-No se porque tanto interes, solo es un mocoso, hum.

-No pretendo que lo entiendas –El lider desaparecio-

-¡Vamonos Tobi! –Desaparecio-

-Jodeeeeerrrr….-Desaparecio tambien. Itachi se quedo alli con Kisame pensativo-

-¿Falta mucho? –Pregunto un agotado Naruto. Sasuke gruño molesto, ya habia preguntado unas veinte veces-

-Naruto –Dijo Kakashi- Tienes dieciseis años, comportate como tal.

-Pe…pero….-Ademas eres un ninja –dijo Sasuke- No te comportes como un subnormal.

-Pe..pero….¡sois muy crueles conmigo! –Dijo con cascadas en los ojos-

-Y tu eres muy idiota.

-¡¡Deja de insultarme, maldito!! –Grito Naruto lanzandose contra Sasuke pero Kakashi se puso en medio-

-¿Podeis estar un minuto sin discutir? –Dijo algo molesto Kakashi, los menores se miraron entre si algo intimidados por esa actitud. Despues de esa leve regañina ni Naruto ni Sasuke abrieron la boca para hablar, aunque Sasuke no hablaba mucho por el camino. Sasuke se paro de repente confundiendo un poco a los otros dos- ¿Qué pasa?

-Callate –Dijo algo brusco, recibiendo a cambio una seria mirada de Kakashi y una de sorpresa de Naruto-

-¿¡Como te atreves a habla asi a…………!?

-¡¡QUE TE CALLES!! –Le grito Sasuke, miraba al bosque con los ojos entrecerrados, sentia algo…un chakra poderoso- Alguien se acerca…-Kakashi fruncio el entrecejo, era cierto, era dos chakras y uno de ellos le resultaba familiar.

-Akatsuki…-Susurro-

-¿Akatuski? –Pregunto Naruto- ¿Qué haran por aquí?

-Si no me equivoco una de los chakras es de aquel quien secuestro a Gaara.

-¿¡Que!? –Grito furioso Naruto- ¡Pues que venga¡Se va a enterar de quien es Uzumaki Naruto!

-¡Cuidado! –Grito Sasuke. Dos especies de pajaro caian empicado sobre ellos. Los tres saltaron hacia atrás esquivando los pajaros que explotaron al tocar el suelo- ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Son bombas…No me he equivocado –Dijo Kakashi mirando a los personas que estaban delante de ellos, sobretodo a Deidara-

- Vaya, he fallado –Dijo molesto-

-No has fallado –Dijo Tobi- Lo han esquivado.

-¡Tu callate!

-¿Qué quereis? –Pregunto Naruto-

-Oh, si es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi –Dijo sonriendo Deidara- ¿Cómo esta tu amiguito el kazekage?

-No hables de Gaara –Grito y se lanzo contra Deidara. De la manga de Deidara salio un pajaro que se dirigio contra Naruto-

-¡Katsu!(1)

-¡Ahhh! –Habia alcanzado a Naruto-

-¡Naruto¡No seas tan imprudente! –Le grito Kakashi-

-Hazle caso al ninja copia, jinchuurki –Dijo Deidara- Esta vez no vinimos por ti –Naruto le miro sorprendido- Venimos por Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Por mi? –Fruncio el entrecejo- ¿Qué quereis?

-¿Es cierto que mataste a Orochimaru? –Pregunto serio-

-Si.

-Pues el era mi rival, yo queria matarlo –Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de odio- ¡Y ahora tu eres mi objetivo!

-Kakashi…Naruto…

-¿Si?

-Seguid hacia la guarida, ya esta cerca, solo teneis que seguir el camino.

-¿Pretendes luchar contra él? –Pregunto Kakashi-

- Por supuesto –Sonrio- Hace tiempo que no tengo una pelea en condiciones.-observo a los dos akatsuki- ¿Él tambien luchara? –Pregunto señalando a Tobi-

-No me hace falta que nadie me ayude para ganarte –Dijo Deidara-

-Vamos, iros –Dijo Sasuke- cuando llegueis y libereis a Suigetsu, quedaos alli, hasta que yo llegue.

-Estas muy confiado ,¿eh? Se nota que sois hermanos –Sasuke miro fijamente a Deidara algo molesto. Kakashi asintio a Sasuke-

-Vamos Naruto

-Pe…pero…-Kakashi le cogio del brazo llevandoselo consigo-

-El estara bien –Dijo tratando de tranquilizarle- Es muy fuerte.

Una vez que Kakashi y Naruto desaparecio de sus vistas, Sasuke se puso en posicion de combate y activo su sharingan.

-Preparate porque no te demostrare piedad –Dijo Sasuke.

-Tan chulo como tu hermano –Dijo furioso Deidara-

-Recuerda que no podemos matarlo –dijo Tobi-

-¡Que te calles¡Adelante, ataca!

Espero que os guste. Proximo capitulo. Sasuke Vs Deidara.


End file.
